


Annals of Belladonna Amore

by theycallmethewildrose



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Belladonna Amore - Freeform, Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Skulduggery Pleasant Fandom, china sorrows - Freeform, drunk!china in chapter two, idk what else to tag this as, skulduggery pleasant - Freeform, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethewildrose/pseuds/theycallmethewildrose
Summary: Belladonna Amore has a rather unique set of abilities. Whoever sees her face sees the person they love, admire or respect the most.Now she’s accidentally been suspected of high treason, against the Supreme Mage China Sorrows no less. Her day really took an unexpected turn...Series of one shots, may or may not run in order.





	1. Tea And Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m new to this, but I’m aiming to get another chapter out next week sometime hopefully! I do procrastinate and get writers block though, so no guarantees, (plus my birthday is next week so I miiight be preoccupied with that).  
If you have any feedback or anything please let me know! Is China out of character? Do I go on about tea too much? Is my languaging incomprehensible? Who knows, certainly not me if you don’t tell me.  
Also if I’m encouraged, I’ll probably write more quickly. Fear of disappointing others is a powerful motivator.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, settings or abilities in this story save Belladonna and her powers. The rest belongs to Derek Landy
> 
> Disclaimer 2.0: I don’t know shit about Ireland’s beer customs.

Belladonna Amore walked quickly through the lobby of the High Sanctuary. She had her hood turned up, and dark glasses on, as a way of obscuring her face enough that no one really bothered to look. She had honed the art of being invisible in public, with her particular set of powers, crowds were a nightmare.  
  
She located the sanctuary library, and started searching for what she needed; a specific book on Signum Linguistics. There were seven copies in the world, and six of them were in private collections.

Housed in an unfrequented wing of the library, it was a beautiful back leather bound tome, with the title in embossed gold. At 150 years old, it was elderly for a book, but still younger than Belladonna was.

Of course it was on the top shelf though.

She cast about for a foot stool, taking her sunglasses off to see better in the dimly lit library.

There, against the opposite shelf, a dark wooden foot stool.  
She dragged it over, and began easing the old book off the shelf.

As she stepped off and turned, she came face to face with the most beautiful woman Belladonna had ever seen, who could apparently either teleport or walk very, very quietly.

  
The woman blinked.

“Skulduggery, what on earth do you need with a book on Advanced Signum Linguistics?”

  
Damn.

  
“I’m uh, not Skulduggery.” She murmured. Trust her to catch the eye of such a beautiful woman, but be mistaken for another.

  
“Sure, you’re just another walking skeleton who likes well tailored suits,” the woman countered sarcastically.

  
Wait, skeleton?

  
It suddenly dawned on Belladonna who the woman was talking about, and eager to repeat the success in identification, her brain supplied the woman’s name too.

Her brain backflipped, slammed into a wall, performed a grande jeté and ricocheted off a imaginary bus, which surprisingly enough distracted her from how attractive the woman was.

  
China Sorrows, the Supreme Mage. Of all people.

  
“Fucking goddamn it all to hell,” Belladonna muttered. “You have got to be shitting me. I am such a fucking fopdoodle. A complete moronic zounderkite.”

  
China Sorrows raised an eyebrow, and said a single word. “Muckspout.”

  
“Sorry, I actually rarely swear you know.”

  
“If you aren’t Skulduggery, then who are you?”

  
“Belladonna Amore,” Belladonna decided it would be unwise to lie to the Supreme Mage. “I uh, have a rather unique discipline.”

  
China waved a hand for her to continue.

  
“People see me as the person they love, admire or respect the most,” Belladonna explained. “I can’t switch it on or off. It doesn’t work for reflections or photographs though.”

  
“Fascinating,” China tapped her fingers against her arm. “Come with me, I would prefer this  
conversation to take place in my office, where others can’t eavesdrop.”

  
Belladonna nodded, and put her hood up and sunglasses on. She realised she was still holding  
the book she had wanted, so she put it on the footstool and followed the Supreme Mage through the winding shelves and towering stacks of books.

  
As they were passing a section on energy throwing, China turned to frown at a completely out of place copy of Monster Hunting For Beginners, and a man stepped out of shadows behind her and pressed a gun to China’s head.

  
“Don’t move,” the man advised her. “Once movement and your brain will be all over this expensive carpet.”

  
Belladonna couldn’t see China’s reaction from where she stood, partially obscured by a pile of books. She bit her lip. She wanted to help, but she also didn’t want to startle the man into shooting China or herself. Her urge to help won out.

  
Taking off her sunglasses and hood, she stepped out. “Don’t,” she said, halfway between a command and a plea.

  
The man stared at her. “M- Mary?” He made to take a step forward. Then his face hardened. “No, you aren’t real. You’re dead.” He swung the gun to point at her. “You can’t control me!” His voice had risen to a scream. “You can’t tell me what to do! I killed you once, I’ll-”

  
He had made the fatal mistake of forgetting about China Sorrows. Within ten seconds he was on the floor unconscious, with the gun in China’s hand. She pressed a sigil on her wrist, which glowed white briefly and then faded away. Finally, she turned to Belladonna.

  
“You saved me. Why.”

  
Belladonna shrugged. “I understand Ireland has a rather unfortunate record with Grand Mages. I should hate to know what would happen with the untimely demise of yet another.”

  
China looked at her. “I see.”

  
Cleavers arrived, called by the sigil, and dragged the man away. China watched them go.

  
“I can guarantee he will have a most unpleasant stay in one of my prison cells. Unfortunately I  
take attempts on my life rather poorly.” She turned to face Belladonna. “I am not entirely convinced you didn’t organise this to win my trust, or something equally... unwise. Until I have done some research into your background, you are heavily advised to not leave Roarhaven.”

  
Belladonna nodded. “I understand.”

  
“Good. Would you like a cup of tea? I think I could do with one, and if you didn’t organise that then you did potentially prolong my life.”

  
“I would be delighted.”

* * *

China’s apartment was every bit as luxurious as Belladonna expected it to be. The walls were tastefully wallpapered, with two prestigious paintings probably the same age as Belladonna was. The furniture was simple and perfect, made of dark mahogany. There was a fireplace with a small coffee table in front of it, with two chairs on either side. Belladonna’s feet sunk into the plush red carpet.

  
“This must be a bitch to keep clean,” she commented.

  
“It is,” China assured her from in the next room where she was getting the tea ready. “Luckily one of the perks of being Supreme Mage is being able to afford the best cleaners in Ireland. Teabag or loose leaf?”

  
“You have tea bags?” Belladonna asked sceptically.

  
“No, just testing. Milk or cream?”

  
“That’s fair. A bit of both please.”

  
China returned with a silver tea tray, holding an antique English tea set. She proceeded to set it  
out on the table. “I trust you’re the kind of person that won’t break my favourite tea set,” she remarked.

  
“I have the utmost respect for fine china,” Belladonna assured her solemnly. “Even if it is probably younger then both of us.”

  
“So what time period are you from then Ms Amore?” China delicately stirred some sugar into her tea, and added cream.

  
Belladonna began stirring hers. “Early Victorian, if you’re going by the English monarchs. I was born in Italy, but we fled to England during the First War Of Independence.”

  
“Fascinating. Do you remember much of it?”

  
“Not particularly,” Belladonna sipped her tea, and closed her eyes for a second to appreciate the perfect blend of Earl Grey. “I was very young you understand, hardly a teenager yet. This is a very fine grade.”

  
China smiled. “Yes, the best blend I could find. I can give you half a pound if you like.”

“Would you really? That would be simply wonderful.”

  
“It’s not often I find another lover of the leaf,” China said.

  
“There are a distinct lack in some regions,” Belladonna agreed. “Australia is far worse than  
even here.”

  
“What is their preferred beverage?” China asked.

  
“Mostly coffee and beer.”

  
“The coffee is ok, but beer?” China shuddered.

  
Belladonna wrinkled her nose. “It is rather unpalatable I’ve found, but I’ve never really bothered  
to taste all the kinds.”

  
“You obviously weren’t born in Ireland then, it’s practically national law to try at least five types before the age of ten.”

  
Belladonna laughed. “Is that a requirement if I move here too? Or do I get to skip that particular custom?”

  
“I’m sure you could pass,” China’s eyes gleamed merriment. “Where do you currently reside then?”

  
“I have an apartment in England still, as well as a grand old estate in France that was going to  
ruin before I got it. It cost about the same as a decent apartment in Sydney Harbour might have been. You wouldn’t believe the price of the housing market there.” Belladonna said, allowing China to pour her a second cup of tea. “I’ve been mostly traveling these past three years or so though.”

  
“So what brings you to humble Ireland?”

  
“The countryside is particularly lovely this time of year,” Belladonna replied. “But the High Sanctuary and that book are the main reasons.”

  
China sipped her tea. “Ah yes, you study Signum Linguistics?”

  
“I took it up as a hobby a few decades ago, I hoped that book would help me understand the Grumman sigil more, as well as giving me a good basis in others.”

  
“Why sigils in particular?”

  
“I came to the inevitable conclusion they would make a good supplement to my... other powers. It gives me a much wider range, even just the basics.” She set her rose patterned cup down with a soft clink.

  
“I don’t deny it is... interesting to converse with...”

  
“Skulduggery Pleasant, but not,” Belladonna completed as China trailed off. “Looking like a walking skeleton is a new one for me too.”

  
“Can you tell who people see you as before they ask?”

  
Belladonna nodded. “I get a sort of.. sensing I guess, I’m not quite sure how to explain it, but I know, say, they see me with straight brown hair and glasses for example. I don’t know what they are like as a person though, so I often have to take a shot in the dark from clothes and appearance alone.”

  
“So what do you actually look like?” China asked her.

  
Belladonna laughed. “Would you like me to describe it to you, or should we find a mirror?”

China amusedly set her teacup down. “This way then.”

  
She led Belladonna into what must be her dressing room, she figured. A massive mirror with a gilt frame was set upon a wall to their left, which they stopped in front of. Belladonna unzipped her hoodie and took it off, revealing a t-shirt underneath, with a sleeping cat on it and the words “Not Today”.

  
She had long black hair that was currently streaming down her back in a flow of soft loops and curls. Her eyes were dark, almost black, but with a hint of olive green. She knew she would be considered beautiful, if anyone was to ever see her as herself.

Not as beautiful as China though. No one was as beautiful as China.

  
China’s expression was unreadable to Belladonna, she was either committing her face to memory in case she was indeed a traitor or admiring Belladonna’s beauty. Judging by what she knew of the Supreme Mage, probably the former.

  
“Well,” China finally said, pressing a sigil on her wrist. “I thank you, Ms Amore for the delightful conversation over tea. As recompense for the inconvenience of being suspected of treason, you are welcome to stay in the sanctuary for as long as my investigations take. Because I like you, they will be very nice rooms, I mostly use them for high ranking guests.”

  
Belladonna questioned whether a bow would be appropriate, but decided to just go with a formal address. “I thank you, Supreme Mage, for your hospitality, your tea, and your own delightful presence. I’m sure you are a busy woman, I will not take any further of your time.”

  
“Fantastic. There is someone at the doors who will show you to your rooms.” Belladonna nodded. “Good day to you then Miss Sorrows.”

  
“Good day.”

* * *

  
Her “rooms” were indeed nice. They consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, and a sitting room, complete with fireplace, and nicely decorated with Victorian style furniture. Her bedroom was large enough to fit a four poster bed.

  
“Well, for a gilded cage, it’s not half bad,” she admitted to herself, once she had explored all three rooms to her satisfaction. She had found no less then seven microphones and twelve cameras, but hadn’t disabled them, figuring she wasn’t going to say or do anything incriminating, and that China would trust her more if she could hear and see her. She did disable the one camera overlooking the bathroom though, she deemed that unnecessarily creepy.

  
She then went and sat on one of the couches, and weighed her situation up in her head into a list of pros and cons, which went thus:

  
Pros:  
\- Nice accomodation for free  
\- As a guest of the Supreme Mage, she got unquestioned access to the sanctuary, (and the  
library).  
\- She had just had tea with the Supreme Mage. Cons:  
\- She might be convicted of treason

  
“Well, that’s not so bad,” she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the next chapter isn’t out by the 18th August, assume I’m either dead, sleeping, or hiding under my doona from your wrath.
> 
> A note on my obscure Victorian swear words: Fopdoodle and zounderkite both mean idiot, and Muckspout is a name for someone who swears a lot.


	2. Dresses And Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been several months since Belladonna Amore arrived in Roarhaven. The potential murder charges have been cleared up, and her friendship with China is going well. There is a party tonight, and Belladonna is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I've decided to just make this a bunch of one shots. Sorry if anyone wanted a conclusion to the whole possible treason thing, but rest assured, all charges were cleared etc etc.
> 
> This fic is currently set about 2 years after the rise and fall of Darquess, so the city has been mostly rebuilt. Valkyrie is currently in America. 
> 
> A note: This chapter was partially inspired by a Tumblr post that asked "What would China be like drunk?" And I also wondered - why would she get drunk? Sorry if the first bit focuses too much on the dress, I didn't really mean to, I was merely intending to give the situation some context and it ran away a bit oops.
> 
> Also keep in mind that I wrote this at 11pm last night soo...
> 
> Disclaimer: All hail our overlord Derek Landy

Belladonna Amore walked the streets of Roarhaven. She had already been here several months longer than she had intended to be, but somehow she didn’t want to leave. Maybe it was something to do with the difference between the bustling corridors of the Sanctuary as opposed to the vast, silent halls of her estate. Maybe it was the vast library here, filled with rare books that Belladonna would not be able to access otherwise. Perhaps it was that she had made what was the closest thing to a friend she’d had in a long time, who while she didn’t see Belladonna as herself, at least treated her as her own person instead of the person her magic portrayed her as. Maybe it was nice being in a town full of sorcerers, where she could relax a little, because at least she could explain why she looked like a loved one. Whatever the reason, she was feeling less and less like going back to her home, and more and more like purchasing a small apartment somewhere here in the city, and making Roarhaven her home.  


But right now, she should be focusing on the more immediate future, namely tonight’s party at the Sanctuary. It was a fancy to-do, and Belladonna had already worn her formal dress to the masquerade ball China had thrown last month. There was only so much a grown woman could take, so she went shopping. It was obviously too late to get a dress tailored, even in the world of magic, so off the rack would have to do.  


By noon, she had searched a great many shops and turned up nothing. She had nearly bought an elegantly embroidered silver dress, but wanted something that would show up the green in her eyes. Not that anyone would see it, or her eyes, save herself. As she   
sat down in a small café for lunch, she wondered if she should have just bought it.  


“Your order madam?” the waiter asked her.  


“Flat white espresso and a cream cheese and salmon bagel,” she ordered without looking up. A city of sorcerers it may be, but she still used her disguise to avoid the dozens of encounters and questions that would follow her if she didn’t.  


When she finished, she decided to go back and get the silver dress. It’s not like anyone would actually see her in it except herself in the mirror. The image other people saw of the person they admired or loved the most would be wearing whatever the beholder expected that person to be wearing.  


“Perhaps I should just go in jeans and a T-shirt,” Belladonna thought to herself. She wouldn’t though. She couldn’t possibly feel elegant in such a crowd if she was alarmingly underdressed like that. Besides, there would be reflective surfaces, where guests could get a glimpse of what she actually looked like.  


She returned to the shop where the silver dress was, and made her purchase. Then she returned to the Sanctuary by the quickest route she knew.  


As she walked through the lobby, she crossed paths with Supreme Mage Sorrows, known to Belladonna as simply China.  


“Ah, Belladonna, I was wondering where you were,” China said, half distractedly. “There is a tailor waiting in your apartments.  


“A tailor?”  


“Yes, I thought you might like a dress for this evening.”  


“Oh. Um,” Belladonna displayed her shopping bag. “I just went and bought one,” she explained apologetically.  


“Off the rack? To my party? Don’t be ridiculous. We have standards you know.”  


Belladonna smiled slightly, though the face she wore for China would not display it. “You are aware no one would see it yes?”  


China waved her hands. “The silverware will show it up nicely. Besides, it’s the principle of the thing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some urgent business…” She drifted away.  


In her apartments was indeed a tailor, a short funny little man with a moustache.  


“Ah, the famed Madam Amore you must be!” He said, coming forward to meet her. “You need a dress for tonight, is that it?”  


“It is, Monsieur…”  


“Aiguille”  


“It is Monsieur Aiguille.”  


“Shall we take a look in a mirror then so I might see you properly?” Monsieur Aiguille asked her. He had evidently been briefed by China about Belladonna’s appearance.  


“Yes of course, right through here,” Belladonna led him to her dressing room, where a ceiling to floor mirror was attached to the back wall. She removed her hoodie and sunglasses, and put them on a table along with her shopping, and then stood in front of the mirror, turning as Monsieur Aiguille instructed her.  


After a few minutes he bowed to her. “You are a most beautiful woman Madam Amore. I only hope my dress might do you justice.”  


“You flatter me Monsieur, but I thank you. How much should I pay for what I am sure will be your excellent service?”  


“Madam Sorrows has already assured a most generous payment for my prompt service,” he told her. “Your dress shall be ready before five.” With that he bowed once more, and swept out of her rooms.  


“Most generous indeed,” Belladonna thought. With several hours now to kill, she went to the library to read.  


When she returned at four fifteen, there was already a package waiting. She took it into her dressing room, and carefully undid the brown string, letting the paper unfold to reveal its treasure. Holding it up, her heart gave a leap of joy. It was beautiful. It started black at the bottom, but followed a gentle gradient up to a dark green top, the same colour as her eyes. The entire thing shimmered slightly, a lovely magical glow. When she tried it on, it fit her perfectly, and set off her hair and figure wonderfully.  


With such a stunning dress, the only jewellery she wore was a delicate emerald necklace with matching earrings. It was a pity, really, that no one would see her.  


She decided to arrive a little early, while only a few people were there. It had been a while since she had been in a crowd without something obscuring her face, and she wanted to see if she would be able to handle it. If it became too much, she could always just make her excuses to China and leave.  


There were only a small handful of people in the ballroom when she entered, but one by one they all turned to look at her as she walked in.  


“Going fabulously so far,” Belladonna thought facetiously, rueing both her decision to come early and her sparkly dress. At least in a crowd people might not notice her so much. In theory. She sighed, and prepared to explain her appearance to the first person who was just now approaching her.  


It had been half an hour, the ballroom was filling up, and Belladonna was explaining to the umpteenth guest why she appeared to be their wife, but actually wasn’t, when China approached her.  


“Excuse me,” she said to Belladonna’s small audience, and gently steered Belladonna away.  


“Thank you,” Belladonna said. “If I have to explain to one more person why making advancements on me is a very bad idea, I might just “throw hands” as my great grandniece would say.”  


China laughed. “That may be unwise. I wanted to ask you a small favour.”  


“Indeed? Well I am currently in your debt for this stunning dress, so you may ask away.”  


“Well… call it curiosity… I was…” China said, strangely awkward, then sighed. “It’s nothing you don’t know I suppose. The simple fact is that Skulduggery shall be here tonight and well, I think I know but…”  


Belladonna understood. “I can do that,” she told China. “In fact, it seems to be all I’m going to do at this party. In hindsight I should have worn a veil.”  


“Thank you. If you like, I can introduce you to some people so you might at least have a conversation about something other than yourself.”  


“That would be a godsend.”  


She managed to spend the next hour talking to some of the sorcerers China had introduced her to, and if she was approached from time to time by someone who thought they knew her, her company was more than happy to explain her discipline for her, which was quite refreshing.  


Eventually, she saw China approaching with a tall man wearing an exquisitely tailored black suit. She turned, she saw the man hesitate briefly as they made eye contact. He opened his mouth to say something, but China cut him off.  


“Belladonna, I would like you to meet Skulduggery Pleasant. Skulduggery, this is Belladonna Amore, a mage with a rather… unique discipline. She has been staying here at the Sanctuary.”  


“An honour to meet you Mr. Pleasant. I have heard much about you.”  


“A pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Amore,” was all he said in reply.  


“You must forgive my… appearance,” Belladonna said. “My magic makes me appear as the person the beholder loves or admires the most.”  


“Ah. A most inconvenient discipline I can imagine. Forgive me, I have not heard of you or your unique capabilities before.”  


“I tend to keep to myself,” Belladonna replied. “As you said, it is not the most convenient of disciplines.”  


“Yes,” was all he said.  


Belladonna made her excuses and left to talk with a man she recognised from Italy. Soon enough, China sought her out.  


“Well?”  


“Young woman, black hair, very athletic. Valkyrie Cain I imagine.”  


China nodded, face unreadable. “Yes, that is what I expected.”

________________________________________________________________________________________

Belladonna ended up staying until the party ended in the early hours of the morning. When she got back to her rooms, she remembered she hadn’t properly thanked China for the dress, and decided she might as well go and see if she was still awake.  


She gently knocked on the door, and was surprised to hear a slightly slurred “Come in.” When she opened the door, she saw China sitting on the floor with her cheeks slightly flushed, trying to undo the many tiny buckles on her shoes, and with a half finished bottle of wine she must have grabbed from a waiter.  


“I uh, came to thank you properly for the dress,” Belladonna said awkwardly, aware this was a scene she probably wasn’t supposed to witness.  


“You are welcome,” China said, over pronouncing each word, then realising she was on the floor she unsteadily attempted to rise but gave up halfway.  


“Would you like help with your shoes?” Belladonna asked, realising China wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, and knowing she would probably ruin the shoes if Belladonna didn’t help.  


“I don’t need help,” China said with dignity, yanking at one of the straps to prove her point.  


“Here,” Belladonna knelt on the floor beside her and started undoing the buckles.  


“I can do it!”  


“No you can’t, you’re completely drunk.”  


“Am not!” China protested indignantly. “I’m perfectly sh.. sober.” She brandished the half finished wine bottle as proof, and then took a large swig.  


“I think you’ve had enough,” Belladonna gently took the bottle and set it away from China. “I feel I must ask, why are you in such a state?”  


China didn’t answer. Belladonna finished removing the shoes, and held out her hands. “Come on, I’ll take you to bed. I’m afraid I haven’t drunk enough myself to attempt to put you in a nightgown of some sort, so you’ll have to sleep in that lovely dress.” China complied, but when she finally stood on her feet, she started mumbling to herself.  


“Stupid Skulduggery,” she muttered to herself, seemingly having forgot Belladonna was there. “Stupid wife. Stupid Valkyrie. Why can’t he love me for once?”  


“Oh,” Belladonna said quietly, realising what this was about.  


“In fact, I’m gonna go tell him right now,” China said, suddenly making a lurch for the door and crashing into an unsuspecting Belladonna, sending them both to the floor. China tried to get up and make a wild dash for the door, but Belladonna pinned her down.  


“Absolutely not,” she murmured to China. “You will be absolutely mortified in the morning if you go wandering around the Sanctuary like this.”  


China looked up at her. “Skulduggery?” she asked, and burst into tears.  


“Lets get you to bed.”  


Belladonna decided to try carrying China, who was surprisingly light. She seemed happy enough to nestle against Belladonna’s chest for the time it took her to find the bedroom, and gently lay her down on the bed.  


“Skulduggery stay?” China asked, cheeks streaked with mascara, as Belladonna went to leave the room. She turned back, hesitating.  


“Im sorry,” she said. As she left, China began to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Aiguille comes from the French word for needle. I got the idea from that one person who was trying to find the SP series and thought Ghastly's name was Needle xD
> 
> Apologies if either Skulduggery or China seemed OOC, its been a while since I read the series. It was... surprisingly difficult writing a drunk China bc she's usually so composed and perfect. Also I haven't had a ton of experience with drunk people, I'm 80% just going off other things I've read lol.
> 
> Oh yeah and Skulduggery was wearing his facade btw, that's why he has eyes and like,,, a face. I think he would wear a face at parties sometimes, particularly if he didn't want people to instantly know who he was etc. There would have probably been some backlash against him after the whole Darquess thing since he essentially harboured Valkyrie knowing she was destined to destroy everyone. 
> 
> In a way, Skulduggery, China and Belladonna have very similar face related problems, Skulduggery is highly notorious (his own fault tbh) and instantly recognisable for his skull. China has far too many people proposing to her on a daily basis. And Belladonna attracts wayyy too much attention if she doesn't hide her face, as you can see in this chapter. 
> 
> Anywayyys LMK what you think, comments are appreciated whether they be yelling at me, praising me to the sky or dragging me through the mud for how out of character China is or whatever :D


End file.
